A fouth of July misunderstanding
by laugh.love.fangirl
Summary: The tittle says it all. Tratie.


**Katie P.O.V**

I was working hard in the fields as I did every morning when I heard someone softly creeping towards me. _Stoll_ , I thought in distaste. I wasn't particularly sure which one, but a Stoll is a Stoll. And Stolls in my strawberry fields means bad news. But, I had a feeling I knew who this Stoll was. It was _Travis Stoll_ , the eldest of the two. My mortal frenemy. Don't get me wrong, Travis Stoll is a jerk towards me most of the time (80% of the time), but sometimes even we have our moments. I mentally sighed. I didn't want to talk to him right now, or ever, ever again. Today was the day of the fourth of July fireworks and Drew asked him to go with her. And I know he said yes, even though he's supposed to be my closest friend. Drew and I have been enemies ever since I stepped foot on camp ground. She made it pretty clear to me that Travis Stoll was her property. She would pull my hair, spill food and drinks on my clothes, step on my plants, anything to get the message across. And Travis would be completely oblivious to this. To this day, he's oblivious to it and it makes me sick. He knows I hate her. How could he do this to me.

While I was ranting about what a sleazy douche pants Travis is in my head he came up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"Guess who," he said in my ear with a voice that wasn't his regular one.

Despite how mad I was at him my heart skipped a beat, and my cheeks grew warm. Tears threaten to well in my eyes. Curse him. How dare he agree to go out with my biggest enemy then come over here like everythings okay! It's not OK!

"Go away Travis," I said shrugging him off.

"What's wrong Katie- Berry?" He asked and I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Nothing." I said flatly.

"No, something's definitely wrong here." He said.

"Yes Travis. Something is wrong," I said." You're here, when you should be at sword fighting. Go

away, you're going to get in trouble."

"Aww, you don't have to worry about me, babe. I'll be perfectly fine," he said smirking.

That atrocious swine! How dare he call me that when he's taking another girl to the fireworks!

"Don't call me that Stoll," I said as I picked the last strawberry on the vine.

"Or what?" He challenged with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Or this," I said standing up drawing my dagger and pointing the tip of it to his neck.

His eyes widened at my blade and a smug expression masked my face.

"Okay, Katie." He said throwing his hands up. "I get it."

"Good." I said placing my dagger back in its sheath.

Just then the lunch horn sounded. Travis started walking towards the dining pavilion, as I just stood there glaring at the back of his head. Travis then turned around and faced me. Instead of glaring I just regarded him with a icy cold gaze.

"Aren't you coming Kates?" He asked in concern.

"No." I said as I turned on my heels and headed towards Miranda.

"Umm, then I guess I'll see you around then Katie," he said awkwardly.

"Whatever," I said crossly with my back facing him.

 ***At lunch***

At some point Travis finally got it through his thick skull that I was mad at him. He kept sending me apologetic glances. Whenever he was fortunate enough to catch my eye he would mouth 'sorry' but I'd just shake my head no. 'Sorry' won't fix this one.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see who it was. It was Matt, that new kid from the Apollo cabin.

"Hey Matt what's up?" I asked not really feeling it.

"Hi Katie. Can I talk to you for a second?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure," I said as he stared at me expectantly.

"In _private_ ," he said as if he were talking to a three year old.

"Ohhh pftt I knew that," I said getting up.

As I walked away I turned back and glared at my nosy siblings. They're probably the reasons that we have to talk in private. We exited the dining Pavilion and walked in the direction of the woods.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I questioned after a while.

"Are you going to the fireworks with Travis?"

"No." I spat at him in pure venom.

He held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "It was just a question."

"And my answer to your question is _no_." I said glaring daggers at him.

"I see that you two are at a bit of a falling out," Matt said smirking.

"Yeah. You could say that. What's it to you?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, since you're not going to the fireworks with Travis, and you and him aren't exactly friends at the moment..." he paused twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "Would you like to go to the fireworks with me?"

I wacked his hand away and glared at him with as much venom as I could muster.

"Do you think that just because Travis and I aren't getting along at the moment that you can just ask me out?" I asked in outrage. "What is wrong with you people! That's not how it works!"

Whenever Travis and I get into a big argument or a situation like this boys always swarm me. It's not like Travis is my boyfriend, they don't have to wait until the moment that we stop talking to each other to ask me out. He'll kill you either way, so it doesn't matter when you ask.

I willed roots to grow around Matt's ankles and leaves started to cover his face.

"Now, now, Katie. Let's not do anything rath that you're going to regret," he said hastily.

"Oh but I wont regret this," I said willing the roots to close around his ankles tighter.

But, as if Apollo was watching out for his son the conch shell sounded letting us know that we had to get back to our activities.

"Saved by the bell," I sneered at him as I walked off to archery. I had archery with Travis.

"Aren't you going to let me go?!" Matt demanded.

"Yeah, maybe after the fireworks. If the harpies don't kill you before I get here. It is quite a long trek from here to the beach." I said as I walked away laughing maniacally.

I've been spending too much time with Nico, Thalia, and Lou Ellen if you couldn't tell.

 **Travis P.O.V**

Once Katie's maniacal laughing died down I figured that she had left for archery and came out from my hiding spot behind the tree. So I was right about two things. Matt was after my girl (well I guess she'd not technically _mine_ , but whatever) and Katie is mad at me. But why? I haven't done anything to upset her. Have I? I contemplated everything that I've done to her over the past few weeks. Nothing. Maybe she's mad because I haven't returned anything that I've stole from her last month. Maybe if I return it during her free period she might start talking to me again. Now that my Katie problems partially solved it's time to deal with Matt. I walked out into the open and smirked at Matt's root covered legs.

I cleared my throat to get Matt's attention. He looked up at me and scowled.

"I guess your little girlfriend ran and told you that I made a move on her," he said dryly.

"No, I over heard the whole conversation myself." I said.

"So you're stalking her now?" Matt said as his scowl grew deeper.

"I wasn't stalking her," I said a bit shakily. Looking back on it I was stalking her. "I was just making sure you didn't try anything on her, good thing I did."

"She handled me fine on her own. Looks like she doesn't want nor need you anymore Stoll," Matt said with an arrogant smirk.

He was right. Katie was beyond mad at me and she can handle herself with no problems. I was useless to her. But I couldn't give Matt the satisfaction of knowing that he struck a cord.

"Well, it looks to me like she doesn't need you either," I said with a smirk of my own.

Matt's smirk grew. "Do you think I honestly want to go with _her_ to the fireworks. There's a whole cabin full of beautiful girls there for my picking."

My eyes blazed with fury. Helen of Troy couldn't compare to Katie, so theres no way a single girl from the Aphrodite cabin could. I drew my sword and held it to his neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now," I said.

"Because you wouldn't kill another demigod," he said shakily cautiously eyeing my dagger.

"Well, I need practice for next year's war. Might as well start with someone I don't care about," I said smiling maniacally. Yeah.. I've been hanging out around the Hades cabin too often.

"What would Katie think about you killing someone," he said hastily.

"Don't bring her into this," I said pressing my sword closer to his throat.

"But isn't that why we started this," he said smirking.

I lowered my sword knowing that he he was right.

A triumphant smile crossed his face and I knocked it right off with my fist.

His head rolled back and blood spilled from his jaw.

 ***Katie's free period***

I knocked on the door to the Demeter cabin and Katie opened it. Once she saw me she rolled her eyes and shut the door.

I smirked and knocked again.

"Go away Stoll," Katie groaned.

"No." I said smirking.

Five minutes later Katie opened the door with a scowl on her face. "What do you want Stoll?"

"I have something for you," I said.

"What is it?" She asked glaring at me.

"Here," I said smiling as I held out a box filled with things that I've stolen from Katie over the years.

She yanked it out of my hand. "Rude much."

"What's in here?" She asked.

"Everything that I've stolen from you over the years is in here," I said smiling brightly.

"Now you're giving my stuff back?" She asked meekly.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "Am I too late? You're watering can's in there."

"No you're just on time," she said through gritted teeth as she swung the door closed leaving me more confused than I've ever been in my whole entire life.

What just happened here?

I knocked again. "Katie!" I called out, but there was no response.

I sighed as I walked aimlessly through camp with no where to go.

"Travis!" Someone called.

I turned my head and looked up to see Percy calling me over. Percy! He might be able to help me, even though he's not that good with girls himself, we're usually able to bounce each others stupid ideas off of each other until we come up with a solution.

"Hey, Percy." I said.

"I called your name like three times! What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Katie," I mumbled.

"OH!" He said. "What did you do now?"

"I don't know! She's been mad at me all day for some reason." I huffed.

"Hmmm, what have you done to make immense," he said stroking his hairless chin.

"Umm.. I gave all her stuff back..?" I said.

"Oh, the universal sign that you want nothing to do with her anymore. Even I know that was a stupid idea." Percy shook his head at me in disappointment.

I facepalmed. "She must hate my guts."

"Probably," Percy said nonchalantly.

"Well thanks for your support!"

"Any time, bro." Percy said as he walked away.

As the conch shell sounded I was about to go see Katie and apologize before she got to her next activity.

I turned around and bumped into Chiron.

"Arts and Crafts is that was Mr. Stoll," Chiron said pointing in the opposite direction of the Demeter cabin. "If you skip class again you'll be missing the fireworks tonight."

I sighed as I marched over to Arts and crafts,

I guess I'll just have to apologize at diner.

 ***Dinner***

"Katie!" I called as Katie was about to enter the dining pavilion.

"What do you want now Stoll?" She asked in a tired voice.

"I wanted to apologize," I said sincerely.

"For what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. For giving you your stuff back, I thought that was why you were mad at me. But I know it wasn't. And I'm sorry for whatever it is you think I did, but Katie I'm really confused as to why you're mad at me 'cause I didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything?" She questioned. "Are you serious?"

"No I didn't do anything!" I exclaimed stepping closer.

"You call going to the fireworks with my mortal enemy nothing!" She said furiously.

What? Mortal enemy?

"Wait- do you mean Drew?" I questioned as my brows furrowed.

"Yes I mean Drew, idiot!"

Soo _that's_ why she's so mad at me. I was so relieved that I actually started laughing.

"Why are you laughing Stoll?!" Katie snapped.

"I thought I actually did something wrong," I said in between chuckles. "You were just jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" she exclaimed turning strawberry red making me laugh even harder.

"Then why were you so mad?" I asked smirking once I stopped laughing.

"As I said she's my mortal enemy," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, I'm not going to the fireworks with Drew."

"What?" She asked. "So-"

"So you spent the whole day being pissy towards me for no reason? Yes." I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes at me. We stood in silence for a little while before I said, "Do you wanna go with me?"

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want to go to the fireworks with me?" I asked again.

"Hmmm," she said biting her lip. "No."

I immediately felt like someone dropped a ton of bricks on my head but the glint in her eyes told me that she was just joking.

I frowned. "Hey, that wasn't nice Katie- Kat."

Katie giggled. "Sorry," she said shrugging.

"No you're not," I said pouting even more.

"Maybe I'm not," she said giggling even more.

"So will you?" I asked.

"So will I what?" She asked smirking.

"So will you go to the fireworks with me?" I asked for the _third_ time.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," she said.

"Katieeee," I whined.

Why did she always have to find away to annoy me?

"Fine, I'll go to the Fireworks with you," she said and I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and we just stood there smiling at eachother, as I slowly inched forward.

"Get a room!" Someone (Leo) shouted from the dining pavilion.

Everyone started laughing as Katie and I blushed and went to our respective tables. Oh well, there's always tonight.


End file.
